Urgency
by Leopard Spirits
Summary: This is the life of Weep of Whipping Willows, the pained backstory of the one cruel she-cat. She was never cruel, though. Just misunderstood... Read and find out about her, with just the click of a button. This is a story for TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP. It's really great! Check it out!


**This is a story made for the forum, **

**TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP. **

**You should TOTALLY check it out!**

**This story is based off the life of Weep, who lives in the Tribe of the Black Sun. But she didn't **_**always**_** live there…**

* * *

Weep woke to her parents calling voices, yelling at her to get up and do some work. The slight sunlight seeped into her eyes, flinging her awake. She could hear the whistling wind, and the whipping of the branches outside, even though the sun gleamed from behind the clouds; it was still cold as leaf-bare nights.

Weep lived with her parents, who she didn't really love, but would never admit it. Her parents never really fed her, giving her scraps of whatever was left over from their food. They forced her to hunt for them, and do all their dirty work. If there was an animal attacking, they would make Weep run off so it would follow her. Then, when Weep had it running after her, her parents would leave and _expect _her to somehow survive and return. Weep always did, however. She would climb up a tree and find her way back. Well, if there were trees…

"Come on, there's a flock of pigeons over there. Go catch some for us." Her dad, Burn, told her. Funny thing was, her dad was named Burn, her mom was Smoke, but she was Weep.

Smoke stepped over, orbs narrowing. "Hurry up now!" she almost spat, but held back a flood of anger. Weep stared up at Smoke, and with a sigh rose to her paws. She knew if she attacked them, worse would come from that. She passed by Pine, her brother, and Fire. They favored Pine, and gave him so much prey. He practically stuffed it all in his mouth even if he didn't want it, so he would get on her nerves. Fire was like Weep, ordered to do the dirty work. But he was younger, and Weep took the responsibility of caring for him as her own.

Weep stalked out the den, tail lashing. She dropped to the ground, creeping over to the flock of pigeons. She whisked over, slithering around like a snake. She hid behind a patch of grass, watching the animals. One of the pigeons raised its bobbing head, and flicked it around for a second, looking to see what was there. Weep scowled, if they flew away and she caught nothing, she would be attacked by her parents. They would punish and scold her physically, like always.

With a grunt, she leaped at the pigeons. They let out their cry of alarm, screeching into the still noon air. She snapped one of the pigeons neck, dropping it to the ground before leaping at another, pinning it down by one wing before she killed it quickly. She made sure she didn't kill it with lasting pain. She wanted all the deaths she made to be quick, and fast. But she never knew why.

The rest of the pigeons soared into the air, continuing to call out their cries of warning to the other birds who fluttered into the sky and flapped away. Weep hissed under her breath, two pigeons wasn't enough. She would be punished. She picked up the prey and carried it back, feathers catching in her mouth. She felt like she would choke as they tickled her throat, but she continued ahead. She dropped the pigeons at her parents paws, staring up at them definitely. Smoke glared at her with disdain, and Burn hissed. "You worthless scrap of fur." He slashed her with his claws, and dragged the pigeons in. Weep was careful not to let them see her flinch, and held back a yowl of pain. Smoke, for once, followed Burn and didn't do anything. Pike was grinning from his corner of the den, evil yellow-orange eyes blazing like a fire.

Weep turned her back to them, and began cleaning out her wound.

* * *

That night, Weep heard distant bowing of dogs, and shot awake. She scrambled to her paws, and stared out the den. She heard tons of dogs, barking ferociously from somewhere.

She turned to her parents and brother, and woke them up as fast as she could. As they woke, Burn began to head to the entrance, as if he was invincible towards the dogs, and if they chomped his head, which peered out from the den, he would survive.

"Weep, Fire, go get them away from here." Smoke immediately ordered her. Weep turned her focus on Smoke, "but there are tons of them!" Weep retorted. Smoke turned her blazing gaze on the she-cat, burning her glare into her pelt.

"At least don't make Fire come." Weep told her, glancing to her younger brother, who was cowering in the back of the den like always. Whimpering to himself, bones jutting out from his body just like Weep's did. Weep gave him all the food she got, and ate whatever he didn't. He was her responsibility now.

Smoke pushed Fire over to Weep. "Shut up and go already!" her mom snapped, and forced them out the den. The dogs were coming over the nearby hill, stomping down. Their tongues lolled, and drool dribbled from their tongue. Their teeth shined and glimmered, sharp and painful if it were to attack them. They howled with hungry, collars twirling loosely around their necks.

Weep nudged Fire forward. "Come on, hurry!" she tried to tell him calmly, not wanting to make him scared. Though her eyes were burning with fear, and her heart felt like it would fall from her chest. Fire began scurrying forward fast, whimpering to himself. His tail was tucked in between his legs, and his ears flattened against his head. Just then, she heard the calling of other cats. And she knew, she just knew Fire and her should escape over to them. It would be better! She nudged Fire faster, hearing the loud thumping of the dog paws behind them getting closer, and stiffer. Fire yelped as one dog sank its teeth into one of his hind legs. Weep leaped at the dog, and raked her claws down its face, tearing at its eyes.

Fire escaped its grip and bolted faster, Weep chasing over. The cat group was in the distance, calling to each other. She could see them fighting with one another, but it would be better than home, right?

Weep felt a claw slash across her back, and knew the dog had gained on her. She felt a burst of speed enrich her, and she surpassed the dogs, heading over to the group of cats. She skidded to a stop, whirling around to Fire. "Hurry!" she called to him as he tried to run faster, when one dog leaped atop of him. Weep began to race forward, trying to help Fire. But he was already gone, the dogs leaped over the miserable tom, scratching at his fur and ripping at his flesh. Blood spattered the ground, and Fire yowled in agony, screeching as the dogs shredded him.

Weep flinched, ears flattening against her head. _I could have saved him! I could have helped him run…_

Fire continued screaming, when suddenly his voice was shut out. The dogs had killed him, she knew it. They backed away from his body, which was hardly left. And the dogs left, they had wanted to kill one of them, surely. The poor young cat, which was merely more than a kitten, was left splaying in an awkward position on the ground. Eyes glassy and open, staring into the stars with an empty gaze.

He was dead.

Her brother, was dead.

Her sole responsibility was to keep him alive. Her only purpose…

And he was dead.

Weep glanced over to the cats, and knew she had to go. With a heave Weep began to trudge over to them, and one, they called Deathbringer, who was the leader, leaped over. He seemed rude, and didn't care much about her. "Please, I _must_ stay! My brother and I tried to get here to survive our ruthless home, but he died…" she paused. "So please, can I stay, please?"

Deathbringer hissed. "If you are so into the idea of joining. Okay. But life here is tougher than you'll ever understand. You start as a Weakling, and grow older from that." He whipped away, and leaped on some enormous rock they called Scar Stone, and announced something. "We have a new member… Your name, kit?" he asked her. Weep wasn't a kit, but she didn't say anything. "Weep." She replied.

"Ah…

Welcome the new weakling, Weep of Whipping Willows! She is now, a member of the Tribe of the Black Sun." He yowled.

Weep was welcomed fairly well by a couple cats. But the others hated her. She knew that this was a tough Tribe. Weaklings were treated with disrespect, abused and tortured. But slowly, Weep earned their trust and had become their Deathseeker, one of the apprentices. Being Deathbringer's apprentices, but life still goes on. And the harsh code she must live with and obey brings her down. Throughout life in the Tribe, she's grown harsh, and cruel. But memories of Fire bring her back to the nice side, though she'll never return to being regular, again.


End file.
